


Lab Notes 02: A House on Fire

by BaronetCoins



Series: Lab Notes [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Kidnapping, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: When her Ghost, Virgo, is kidnapped, Sable will have to join forces with another Warlock in order to seek revenge. Good thing they get along like a house on fire. And by the end, one probably will be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/gifts).



> Razel and Cubix belong to the fantastic Kangoo, who helped me through plotting this and is generally amazing in every way. You should check out "Front Toward Enemy" for some high-quality hijinx.

”Hello?” Sable asked, knocking on the outer wall of Ikora’s private library. “You wanted to see me?”

Ikora gently set down her tea cup. “Come in Sable. Thank you for joining us.”

”Us?” She asked, pulling her robes closer to avoid touching any of the ancient manuscripts as she walked towards the table in the center of the room. Ikora took another sip of her tea, declining to answer.

Sable rounded a corner, coming to the central circle within the round room of bookcases. Sitting at the table, in addition to Ikora, was a tall Awoken man with black hair and bright orange eyes clutching a cup. Ikora waved her to a third seat at the table with a teacup in front of it.

”Ikora was telling me about squares!” He offered, smiling at her.

”Circles,” Ikora gently corrected, the ghost of a smile floating around her face. “I’ve been revising my books.” The man nodded at her.

”Oh? News in circles? Does this apply to the atomic level? Because if it does it could throw off my work in proteins, and I’d need to go back and make those adjustments to my report.” Sable’s mouth started to overflow, and she pulled out her datapad to write it all down.

”I will send you the latest edition later,” Ikora said. “But rather, I wanted to introduce you to Razel.”

Sable glanced up, and seemed to recognize the presence of the other man for the first time. “Hello! I’m Sable.”

”Razel.” He took her offered hand. “I think Ikora’s told me about you.”

”I was hoping you two could get lunch together and enjoy the weather.” Ikora took a sip of tea. “Both of you could use more time off.”

Virgo drifted over from the corner where she had been sitting with Ophiuchus and an unfamiliar ghost and poked into her shoulder. “We’d be happy to,” She said. Sable shrugged and nodded.

Razel set the cup down carefully. “I’m always hungry.”

”Perfect,” Ikora said, and turned back to her book. Sable stood, and started to walk towards the wall before blinking to the top of a bookshelf. Razel just jumped up towards the railing, and grasped it carefully and swinging himself on top. She nodded approvingly, and gestured at him to go first through the small window left cracked slightly open. He leapt through, and immediately fell off the edge of the roof.

Virgo snickered at him as Sable landed gracefully on the roof’s edge. He popped right up next to her, and laughed too, doubling over with giggles. Together they climbed their way around the tower exterior, moving slowly towards the downtown market.

* * *

Sable pulled out two seats in front of her favorite street food vendor and passed the shopkeeper glimmer. The old lady nodded at her and looked at her partner, waiting for him to place his order.

”Can I get something spicy?” Razel asked. She nodded at him, and turned around to start cooking. Virgo poofed into existence and wandered off into the crowd to look at something interesting, and his ghost followed her.

”What’s their name?” Sable asked, and Razel brightened.

”Cubix,” He said. “He’s just the best. He helps me out with everything. I’d be lost without him.”

”Wouldn’t we all?” Sable said and grabbed her hand pie, smiling at the storekeeper. She turned over to Razel, and saw him destroying a bowl of the spiciest noodles known to man. Internally, she cringed, knowing the pain he had to be going through but the warlock chowed down without rhyme or reason.

Sable turned back to nibble politely, doing her best to not be associated with the carnage happening beside her. Within a minute, the bowl was clear and placed back down on the counter. Razel was clearly not the type of person to use napkins. Or utensils.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then wiped it on his robes. “This place is great! Thanks for showing it to me.”

”No problem,” She said. “Want to walk around a bit?”

”Sure!” Razel stood up abruptly, and wiped his hands on his robes again.

”Razel!” Cubix flew screaming into Razel’s shoulder. Panic was a rare emotion to see from a Ghost, but it was coming off the tiny guy in waves. “She’s gone!”

”What?” He asked, turning around to look at him. Sable’s heart dropped.

”Virgo! One second she was there, and the next I turned around and she was gone! I can’t trace her.” Cubix was flitting around like a bee who’d been over caffeinated.

Sable jumped to her feet, and ran over to where the two ghosts had been looking last. The crowd was packing around the busy street, pressing in on all sides.

”Virgo!” Sable screamed, turning in circles. “Virgo!” She got a few odd looks but pushed further into the crowd, still shouting out Virgo’s name. Razel ran up to her, sword already drawn. Cubix launched himself into the air, continuing to scan the crowd.

Sable shoved aside passerby, searching desperately for the tiny Ghost’s shiny shell. She wiped her eyes, trying to see past the blurriness that covered them. Razel tried to pat her on the back, but she snapped at him.

He stood back, but kneeled down to her level. “We’ll find her,” He promised. “She can’t have gone too far.”

”Just go!” Sable turned, and ran back towards the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Sable had plenty of time to dwell in her near silent lab. The sympathy, promises of vengeance, and weird looks of the dorms were too much to take, and her lab was the only place where she could be alone. But the pin drop quiet felt alien without the loud music or constant stream of chatter Virgo had provided. 

”Sable?” Someone asked, knocking on the door. She pressed herself into the corner, trying to disappear like a Hunter. The door cracked open, and Razel burst into the room with a crash. “Ikora sent me. She wants to talk with you.”

Sable looked away, hoping he couldn’t see her from the door. Hoping that he’d just walk away. Hoping that she wouldn’t have to apologize for running away, and ignoring all communication for days.

But luck wasn’t on her side these days, was it?

He walked further into the room, stopping to look at various pieces of equipment and running experiments. He even stopped to pick up her datapad. And then he dropped it, loudly on the lab countertop.

”Sable? I know you’re in here. Think you really want to see this.” Razel’s voice sounded uncertain. Still, she sat stubbornly in her corner. He dropped the datapad in her lap. The notification for “new message” showed an icon with several hundred missed messages, but the few latest filled up her screen. One, glowing a bright blue read quite simply

**_We have your ghost. Tell the vanguard, and she dies. Come after us, and she dies. Do as we say, and you’ll get her back all in one piece._ **

Sable snatched it up, and typed furiously at the screen. Razel leaned over her shoulder, staring at her screen. He frowned at her.

”You can’t give in to them!” He exclaimed. “We have to go rescue her!”

”I can’t risk it. If I can just give them what they want, I can get Virgo back! I can’t lose her forever.” Sable shouted back at him, and pressed send. Despite himself, Razel continued to watch over her shoulder anxiously. Within seconds, another message popped up on screen.

**_We need you to undertake a project on our behalf. The specifics are included. Send us the finished research, and we will release the Ghost. Do not attempt to follow us._ **

_Files attached- 3_

Despite Razel’s repeated protests, Sable opened the files and started to anxiously scan them. Then her head fell into her hands. He scooped it up off her lap, looking at where she had left off, and cussed under his breath.

”I can’t Razel,” She said, sobbing. “I can’t do it. And now Virgo’s going to die.”

”No she won’t.” He patted her back. “We can do anything!”

Sable stared up at him. “They’re Dredgens Razel. Nobody else would want research on weapons of sorrow enough to kidnap a Ghost. If anyone could kill a Ghost, it’s them.”

”Yeah, but I can punch things really hard. And that’ll work pretty well on just about everyone.” Razel smiled at her. Despite herself, she laughed. When he offered her a hand, she didn’t reject it.

”We’ll need to figure out where they are first. They’re probably smart enough to hide the location of the messages, so we’ll need to do this the old fashioned way.” Sable stood up, and turned over to the counter, rooting around in drawers and pulling out all sorts of instruments. She muttered to herself, dashing around the room and weighing herself down in gear. Then, she cursed. “Virgo had all of my weapons in storage.”

”What do you use?” Razel asked, looking at his interface.

”Anything with some decent range on it.” Sable replied. “But I’ll take anything you have leftover.”

Razel chucked a sniper rifle at her. She grabbed it out of midair, and returned to strapping gear to her. Razel grabbed his sword, and walked over to the door. She walked out, and the two of them returned to the marketplace.

Somewhere, in a room far away, Ikora received a report from her Hidden and smiled. “I knew they’d work well together,” She remarked to nobody in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been able to follow the trail all the way out to an abandoned building on the outskirts of the wall. That part of town was decrepit and burned, still trying to recover from the Cabal attack.

”Hey Sable?” Razel asked from her side. “I don’t know if you want to go into the building. You are ghostless right now.”

”He’s right.” Cubix floated out. “If anything happens to Virgo, you’re on your last legs.”

”Counter argument for that. If anything happens to Virgo, fighting for her is the way I want to use those ‘last legs’.” Sable turned around, and marched straight into the front door. Razel smiled, and ran after her.

Within seconds, the building erupted into gunfire and shouting. A nearly unrecognizable cackle sounded out from near the second floor, and the air was filled with the crackling of electricity and the smell of static. Someone from the upper floor crashed out a window and took off running. He was followed by another from across the building.

Inside, Sable dropped to the ground and started to search. “Virgo?” She cried, scanning the room. Razel stood by the door, keeping watch while Cubix joined her in searching.

”Sable?” A little voice whined in response. Sable turned and leapt across the room, overturning filled crates like they were so much paper. In the very last one lay Virgo, restrained by some sort of device and shivering.

”Shit Virgo, let me get you out of here.” Sable started to poke at various buttons, trying to unfasten it. Cubix inserted himself between the two, and managed to undo it with a simple motion. Virgo shot directly into her face, knocking Cubix out of the way and nestling herself into Sable’s chest.

”I missed you!” Virgo said. “I thought I’d never see you again and I was so worried.”

Sable clutched her tight. “I missed you too Virgo.”

”Would you two want to get some drinks?” Razel asked. “I’m buying.”

”Please,” Virgo sighed, and Sable laughed. He helped her up, and together they walked down into the city.


End file.
